


Sexual Encounter: Strip Bar / The End

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Malec2019andon [14]
Category: Gay - Fandom, Love - Fandom, malec - Fandom, one shots - Fandom, sex - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39





	1. Chapter 1

Alec was sitting at the bar nursing a beer when one of the dancers came over to talk to the sexy gay bartender. Alec looked at the man, and he must have been about 22 or 23 years old. His body was in excellent shape. Speaking of his body, it was cover in glitter and sweat from dancing and abs for days, and rippling muscles. Alec couldn't stop staring at him.

"See something you like?"

Alec's eye got wide, and he turned away.

The dancer walker over to Alec, and he ran his hand over Alec's leg and didn't stop until he was holding Alec's dick and balls from the outside of his pants. Alec jumped a little but didn't make the dancer move his hand. He actually, pushed into his hand not one time, but two times.

"That's a good boy follow me," The dancer told him.

Alec nodded, and he followed the guy into one of the private dance rooms. The guy pushed Alec down on the small sofa in the room. The dancer started dancing for him and taking off what little he had left on from dancing before. Alec tried to get comfortable, but his dick needing some attention. The guy was watching Alec while he was dancing for him. Before Alec knew what happened, the guy had Alec's pants open and inside working Alec while the guy was still dancing for him up close now. The guy kept hitting his cock against Alec as he danced. 

"What is your name?" Alec asked.

The guy looked at him and smiled.

"Magnus, and your's?" Magnus asked.

"Alec," Alec said with a big smile.

Then he moaned as Magnus worked his dick. Alec was looking at Magnus' cock.

"Can I?"

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Sure. 69?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded and moaned.

Alec laid on his side, and Magnus did too, but his feet were at Alec's head, and his head was at Alec's feet. They both took hold of each other and put each other in their mouth. Both Magnus and Alec moaned at the same time. A little while after they got up to let Alec undress. Alec sat back down, and Magnus got over him in his lap and started rocking and rubbing them together. Both were moaning by then.

"I want to fuck you, Magnus, please."

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked with a sexy smile and licked his lips.

"Yes, let me fuck you, please." 

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus got up and got on the sofa on his knees. Then leaned over the back of the couch and offered up himself. Alec got up and grabbed his pants and pulled out a condom. He put it on and got up behind Magnus. Not waiting he pushed in heard and fast. Magnus moaned and hissed, but didn't tell him to stop, Alec pulled out some and pounded Magnus over and over. Magnus took it all and asked for more, so Alec pounded Magnus harder and faster. Magnus was so loud and asking for more. Sweat was rolling down both of them, dropping from Alec to Magnus. Alec reached down and started moving his hand over Magnus' cock, helping Magnus to cum with him. When it was time to let go, they both did with the loudest moans ever. They stay like they were for a few. Then Alec pulled out and sat down on the sofa. Magnus turned and sat beside Alec. Alec took off the condom and put it in the trash and took some of the Kleenex to clean himself. Magnus did too. He cleaned himself and the sofa. Then he got up and put on his little to nothing outfit back on and looked at Alec while he dressed. 

"Well, that was fun," Magnus said.

Alec smiled and looked at Magnus. 

"Yeah."

"If you're ever here again, maybe we could," Magnus said with a smile.

Alec smiled and got up. Alec walked over to Magnus and kissed him, then leaned over to Magnus' ear.

"Sure," Alec whispered. 

Alec moved back and smiled. So did Magnus.

"Well, I should get back."

Alec smiled and nodded. He followed Magnus out the room. Magnus went back to dancing with a smile on his face, and Alec left the bar very happy he came...

The end,

BVPF: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


End file.
